One Hell of a Babysitter
by ZombiesKisses
Summary: Sebastian was in the process of making the best breakfast for Ciel until the three servants interrupts him and causes a huge commotion. Now all of a sudden the three stooges transform into three cute little babies. Now with Ciel on his case, Sebastian must take care of the three kids all while trying to find someway to turn them back into their original form.
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful early morning at the Phanthomhive Manor, Sebastian is getting everything prepared for today. He basically got everything done, now all he needs to do is wake up the Young Master, make his tea, cook breakfast and lecture the three stooges not to mess up all his hard work. But they come first for some reason. "Can't let my hard work go to waste," Sebastian thought to himself. As he pace down the hallway to the servants' rooms, he heard a slight sneeze. He instantly turned around and spotted Finnian scurrying away. His first instinct told him to chase after the blonde and to see what he is up to, but since he have so little time and have to stay on schedule so this day will run by smoothly, he decides to leave matters alone and tend to the other needs around the manor.

"Phew! I was almost caught!" Finnians coughed as he tries to catch his breathe. "Did you get it?! Did you get it?" Mey-Rin and Bard anxiously said as they waited for a response from the tired boy. Finnian held up a clear medium sized bottle with slightly brown liquid in it. He horsed a laugh as he drop to the ground. "Get up! We don't want Sebastian to hear us!" Bard grabbed Finnian and throws him on his shoulders as Mey-Rin quickly scurries to the kitchen. Coincidentally, Sebastian was heading down to the kitchen with feathers coming from pillows was falling with every step he takes. After the cranky Ciel Phanthomhive beat him repeatedly with the only weapon on site, seven fully fluffed pillows, Sebastian couldn't help but to smirk at his behavior. "Acting like a spoil brat as always," Sebastian thought.

Sebastian kept his complexion and pace to the kitchen to make the young lord his breakfast. He takes the initiatives to go out of his way and make the young master the best breakfast he ever taste while trying to be as simple as possible. So today breakfast will be Brioche French Toast with Cherry Compote and Lady Grey's Tea. In the speed of light, Sebastian is twirling and mixing ingredients elegantly as if he was dancing with a beautiful maiden on a twilight setting. Gracefully twirling her around like a ballerina, and slowly kissing on her beautiful caramel neck. Beauty was her name and the shape of her body was like an hourglass.

While Sebastian was performing his concluding performance, Mey-Rin surreptitiously crawling towards the table where a clear medium sized bottle, containing inside a slightly brown substance, was sitting there all alone. The red head immediately grabbed the bottle and make a hasty getaway. Sebastian saw her at the corner of his eye and instantly ran to the door and slammed it with his foot. Unknowingly, or purposely, closing the door on Bard fingers. The chef let out an awful cry for help as Tanaka and Finnian tried prying his fingers from the door. Successfully, they manage to get it out. "THAT FUCKING PRICK! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS OUT FROM THERE!" The chef ranted until he heard a big bang and a scream. The loud noise and cry for help send shocks through their spines as they quiver in fear imaging all the horrible things Sebastian doing to Mey-Rin.

"I-I-I-I am sorry!" Mey-Rin stutters as she faint into Sebastian's beautiful slender arms. What really happen: "Mey-Rin stop running from me" Sebastian said as he slowly walked up to the cornered Mey-Rin.

Mey-Rin P.O.V

I AM SO SCREWED! Where am I going to run?! Where? WHERE DAMMIT! OMG! OMG! Stay calm….. You know….. they way he walking towards me looks sorta like he is going to have his way with me… HE IS GOING TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME! Him touching my OOOH and I touch his AAAAH!

End of Mey-Rin P.O.V

Mey-Rin started stumbling and her face was turning tomato red. Before she knew it, she was in Sebastian's arms. Her head is spinning out of control, her nose is bleeding, and Sebastian has the two bottles in his hands trying to decipher which is the Brandy he needs to finish the Young Lord's breakfast and which is the strange substance that Mey-Rin brought in.

**_Well that's it for now! Please leave me a review on what you think of it and if you think I should do more! Thanks and I love you guys! Until we meet again my homeless potatoes!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviews! ^3^ you guys rock! Enjoy!

Sebastian decides to test the both liquids out. It seems easier than trying to guess. But what is he going to do with Mey-Rin? He can't do any experiments with her in his arms. Seeing all the blood that came out of Mey-Rin's nose, Sebastian thought to himself, "I can't believe she is not dead yet. He put the two bottles down on the ground where it won't get knock down and picked up the red head. He put her on his shoulder and walks towards the door. As soon as open it, Bard and Finnian falls face front on the floor where Sebastian was standing. Apparently both of them were eavesdropping, they were too afraid to go in themselves because of the tall man and the malicious look in his eyes.

"I AM SO SORRY, SEBASTIAN! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT US!" the gardener pleaded to the annoyed butler. "We didn't mean to bother you! It was just-"

"Save it," Sebastian interrupts him, "I don't want to hear your excuse. Take Mey-Rin out of my sight."

"Alright, we will nurse Mey-Rin back to health!" Bard said confidently.

Sebastian went back into the kitchen and clean up the mess she made. After Sebastian finish cleaning the kitchen, he looks at his pocket watch and decides right now would be a perfect time to decipher the two liquids. First, he labeled one bottle "Test A" and the other "Test B" just to not cause any confusion. Then, he took a little sip from both bottles to find out which one was the Brandy. Test B was the Brandy, but he wanted to know what was in the other bottle. It tasted like Brandy but it had a distinct taste to it. Since it was the servants' fault that everything went wrong, he decides to do the experiment on them. He figures he can't make them drink straight from the bottle (actually he can but it's too much hassle), he concluded that he must disguise made three cups of Lady Grey tea and put the strange liquid in them. Finally, he called the servants to the kitchen; Mey-Rin just woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ugh I feel sick! DX I can't do anything and people are charging me just so they can take care of me. AWFUL! The chapter is long so bear with me. (Get it because I said bear not bare) But oh well. Enjoy this chapter!**

The three servants went to the kitchen where on top if the table was three cup of teas, a Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake, and three sets of silverware.

"This must be a trap!" Mey-Rin told the others, "Why would Sebastian of all people make us dessert after all we the trouble we cost him?"

"You have a point, Mey-Rin. But the cake looks soooo delicious!" Finnian deem.

"Lets eat it! He left THREE cups of tea and THREE sets of silverware so it must be for us! I mean the Young master don't eat in the kitchen. If it was to be taken out to the dining room, he could've putting it in a platter. It pretty obvious he wants us to have it" Bard concluded

The servants didn't argue with that logic so they went towards the table and sat down on the stools. Everyone just stared at the food. No one wants to touch it. Among the three of them suspicions and doubts run through their thick skulls

**Bard P.O.V**

"_Maybe Sebastian poison or did something to it. Why else would he leave us this? I'm going to wait for Mey-Rin and Finnian to eat theirs. If they survive, then I will eat as well."_

**End of Bard P.O.V**

**Mey-Rin P.O.V**

"_Why isn't Bard eating his cake and drinking his tea? Maybe he is waiting for us to eat first! That sneaky rascal, yes he is! He knows Sebastian did something to this food and he just want to use Finnian and I as guinea pigs! Well I'll show him!"_

**End of Mey-Rin P.O.V**

As Bard and Mey-Rin stared each other down to see who will eat the cake first, Finnian was going by his business munching and crunching on his cake and slurping on his tea. The sight of him eating the food shock both Mey-Rin and Bard. They stared at him for two minutes to see if anything happens.

**Finnian P.O.V**

"_Why is everyone looking at me? Cake is cake and tea is tea. And besides Sebastian made it so it must be safe!"_

**End of Finnian P.O.V**

Finally after watching Finnian swallows his food up, the red head and chef decides to eat their share. Bite after bite the cake was disappearing. "Drinking Lady Grey Tea with this cake sure is delicious!" Mey-Rin thought to herself. Everyone finally finished and decide to thank Sebastian by doing some work around the manor. Bard wants to make a fantastic dinner for the Young master and Sebastian, Mey-Rin wants to make the manor clean and sparkly, and Finnian wants to get rid of all the weeds in the garden and he is going to bathe Pluto. The three servants decided to part ways so they can get their work done. Mey-Rin heads to the cleaning supply closet, Finnian heads to the garden, and Bard stays in the kitchen to clean up the mess and gather the ingredients.

_**(Story shifts and follows Finnian)**_

Finnian chooses to bathe Pluto first before he started on the weeds. "PLU PLU! WHERE ARE YOU, BOY?! PLU PLU!" he screams. "PLUTO COME HERE BOY! PLU-" Finnian's stomach started to grumble and hurt. All of a sudden, he started to feel funny and falls to his knees holding his stomach. He thought it was just a huge fart. He tries to push it out but no gas came from his bottom. His vision started to get hazy and he lies on the ground. Just then, Pluto decides to show up. The demon dog starts smelling the piles of clothing and starts nuzzling his nose on Finnian's shirt.

_**(Story shifts and follows Mey-Rin)**_

Mey-Rin was polishing the rails on the stairs until Sebastian shows his face. "Mey-Rin, what on earth are you doing?"

"I am polishing the railing yes I am!" Mey-Rin sings

"You do know that's shoe polish and not wax right?"

"OH MY GOODNESS, I WILL GET THIS CLEAN UP RIGHT AWAY, YES I AM"

Mey-Rin starts running down the stairs to get a towel to clean the shoe polish off the railings. As she made it down the stairs, she got on her knees and dips the towel in water. Her head starts to feel funny. The bucket of water kept moving away from her so she tries to catch the thing. Unfortunately, she fainted while tipping the bucket over spilling all the water.

"Mey-Rin are you alright?" No answer… "Mey-Rin? MEY-RIN!" He runs down the stairs and all he saw was a pile of Mey-Rin clothes and water everywhere.

"What on earth is going on?" Sebastian baffled as he carefully search through her clothes to find some clues to where as she went.

_**(Story shifts and follows Bard)**_

He finishes cleaning up all the mess they did. "Alright, now it's time to make the grub!" he said confidently, "lets start with something easy…. Let me check a cook book to see what kind of recipes it has" While Bard was skimming the pages for a recipe that takes only ten minutes to cook, his vision gets blurry. He put the book down and rubs his eyes to see if that works. Well it sorta did. One recipe he found was for Mackerel with berry sauce, Cottage pie with chicken and a side of scalded greens. It wasn't under ten minutes but it sounds fancy so that why he picks it. First, he preheats the oven then he read the ingredients list and starts savaging through cabinets and drawers for his supplies. One thing leads to other and all the supplies is on the floor scattered and he is on the ground gasping for air. "It felt like something suffocating me," he thought. He passes out on the ground with the oven still on. All was left was a chef hat on top of a pile of clothing.

_******Don't forget to write a review! Thanks to all the reviews I receive it really means a lot to me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

_**Thanks to all the reviews! I love all you guys. I am still sick and my head hurts so if I don't make another chapter, you know why. But with all the encouragement, I might beat this flu and continue writing!**_

_**Note! In his mind, Pluto speaks perfect English and his thoughts will be italicize. Mey-Rin lost her two front teeth and she can barely pronounce words, Finnian has a slight country-British accent, and Bard still has his own accent, but just imagines a little boy cussing like a sailor… aaaaand you just imagine a llama **_

**(The Story follows Sebastian rummaging through Mey-Rin's clothing)**

"Goodness, now I have to clean up all this mess! Hmmm I wonder if the cause of this is because of that liquid…. No it can't be… I drank some and nothing happening to me" Sebastian baffles. He search the pile of clothing until he caught sight two innocent hazel eyes staring at his own.

"Sebas-chan? Whut are yuh doing wist my underwur in yur hand?" the red head said gazing at his right hand.

She slowly took the underwear away from him, but still keeping eye contact. She tried to put the underwear on but it just slip off of her. Her stubby little legs walked to a puddle of water she spilled and saw her reflection.

"AHHHHHH! WHUT HUPPEN TO MEH!" she screamed.

"Mey-Rin?" Sebastian called out to her.

"OMG OMG! MEH LIFE ISH RUIN!"

"Mey-Rin…" He called out again.

"Whut! Whut is it? Whut could be more impotant!"

"Would you like to put some clothes on?"

Her face became tomato red as she panic and start running around screaming until she slips on a puddle of water and started crying.

"Oh boy it's going to be a long day," Sebastian thought to himself.

(Story shift and follows Finnian)

Pluto starts sniffing his clothes until he caught sight of a baby boy with Finnian's hat on his head.

_What in the world is THAT!_

"Plu plu, what's wrong?" the blonde stands up and stumbles over to Pluto. He fell on his bottom and tries to walk to the dog again.

"_STAY BACK YOU REPULSIVE CREATURE!"_ Pluto growled, _"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY MASTER, BUT YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK!"_

Just like he read his mind, Finnian plop back on the ground and tries to think of a way for Pluto to recognize him. Finally, Finnian thought of a plan and tries to get up. While the blonde struggles to get up, Pluto gets a little close to him and sniff his butt.

"_What on Earth? This creature smells like my master and he sort of look like him too." _  
"Plu Plu your nose tickles," Finnian giggles, "now do you see who I am?"

"_Hmmmmm….. I don't trust you so I am going to take you to the man in black" _Pluto turn to his human form and lies down so the chubby blonde can get on his back.

Finnian, before he transform, left the door open so it was easy for them to go inside. There Sebastian was making his way towards the garden. Pluto let Finnian down and ran straight up to the man in black

"_MASTER! I FOUND THIS THING IN THE GARDEN! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO WITH IT"_

"Sebastian, what happen to me?" Finnian asked. Before Sebastian could answer him, Mey-Rin interrupts.

"Finnian, u know u are nekkid."

"Yeah, I know. I sorta like being naked. The breeze tickles me."

"Finnian, put some clothes on." Sebastian demand

"No, you can't make me do nothing!" Finnian screams. As Sebastian and Mey-Rin argue with the blonde to at least cover himself up, Bard decides to join in.

"Aye, what the bloody hell is wrong with you people?! Put some damn clothes on!" Bard screamed.

"You're one to talk, fat boy. You're naked too." Finnian yelled.

"Who are you calling fat?!" Bard grabs Finnian hair and start pulling it. Finnian cries and counterattacks by tripping him and punching his face. Mey-Rin decides to join the brawl and starts biting whoever was in her way. (So basically imagine three chubby naked kids fighting for a bowl of cereal) Pluto starts barking at the kids and Sebastian tries to break up the fight without hurting them. The man in black finally broken the fight and also got Pluto to stop barking until Mey-Rin got one of the buckets that was on the floor and threw it at Bard's head. Then the kids start grabbing stuff to throw at one another.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!" Ciel shouts from the top of the stair case. The sight of him made the servants stop fighting.

"Well, is someone going to answer my question?" Ciel demands as he tries to get to the bottom of the stair case without tripping on clean supplies and slipping on water.

Everyone tries to explains, even Pluto but no one understand dog, all at once.

"ENOUGH! I don't care what happen right now, I want to know who is responsible for all this chaos."

Everyone look at each other until they made a final decision. They all point their small little fingers at Sebastian.

"He put something in our cake and tea" Bard explains, "At first it taste like its suppose to taste like until later on in the day something happen that made us into kids.

"Yea, it's his entire fault!" Finnian and Mey-Rin said. Ciel face turn tomato red with anger as he walk up to the tall man.

"Master I can expl-"

Before he could finish, Ciel gave him that five fingers plus a palm to his face.

_**OOOOOOOOH HE GOT PIMP SLAPPED! XD Ciel is to gangstah! Chapter 5 is coming out either later on in the day or tomorrow. I don't know yet. Thank you for all the awesome reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I am like super sorry I haven't been updating this, but since my brother broke the charger to the computer I was unable to update L but nooow~ we got a new charger! So I'm going to do my best to update every day, every other day, or every week. Also, if you have any suggestions please either pm me or review it! PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji! Yana Toboso does. **

"I don't know what's happening here but this shall not continue any longer!" Ciel lectures. 'Well if you would've let me explain instead of hitting me then maybe you'll understand' the raven haired man thought to himself. "Sebastian this is an order," the bluenette touches his eye patch, "clothe these imbeciles and investigate the substance. I want to know who brought it here and why. Also, while you at it, clean up this mess. It looks awful in here."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows. The bluenette then walks up the stairs, avoiding the rails because of Mey-Rin's mix up, waving his hand in dismissal. The butler continues bowing until the young master was out of sight. As Sebastian composes himself to do the young lord's order, overhears snickering and giggles coming from the circle in which the three stooges have form.

"Did you see how the young master pimp slapped Sebastian?! IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Bard snickers.

"Even Sebastian's emotionless face was indeed no match for the young master's pimp hand! It was hilarious yes it was" Mey-Rin agrees giggling.

"PFFFT! UM… HEHEHE guys! I think… pffft… we shouldn't be laughing. Sebastian did look pretty mad," Finnian said trying to hold back his laughter.

All of a sudden, the children felt a piercing glare that could cut an able-bodied man in half. Tingles and shocks crawl up and down their spines as they slowly turn their heads toward the butler direction.

"Please tell me, what is so funny?" Sebastian smiles maliciously. No words dare to form out of their mouths. All they could do is look in horror as the butler ferociously grabs each one.

"S-Sebastian! I'm so sorry yes I am! I-I-I was just k-kidding!" the red-head maid stutters as she struggles

_(Mey-Rin P.O.V)_

_He is going to kill us, yes he is! Why, oh why, did I laugh with THAT idiot!_

_(End of Mey-Rin P.O.V)_

"GET YER STINKIN' PAWS OFF ME!" Bard demands, "YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I KNOW My RIG-" The tall man stops and stares at Bard with eyes full of anger. "Were you going to say rights?" the butler interrupts. The raven-haired man, using his free hand of course, grabs Bard jaw and holds it firmly. The miniature chef only quiver in fear as to what the butler had in store for him. Grabbing a knife from his coat pocket, he leisurely raises it up showing how it insanely sharp it was.

"W-Wait Mister Sebastian! Please hear me out! We are truly sorry! Don't do anything drastic" Finnian pleads. The gardener gazes up at the butler's emotionless face. Sebastian instantly threw the knife across the room and it lands inches away from Pluto's face. _'HOLY SHIT'_ the demon hound whimpers. The hound doesn't dare to move a muscle as the butler' carrying the astonish children pace towards him.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Sebastian leans in too close for comfort. He pulls out three more silverware and point it at Pluto's face.

_'Pfft I-I was just you know, going out for some umm…. Fresh air and umm… well yeah soo… OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"_ Pluto cries. As if Sebastian could understand him' he retracts the rest of his blades and drags the demon hound and the screaming kids into one of the many guest bathrooms.

"W-What are you going to do with us? D-D-Drown us?!" Mey-Rin asked making the other two quiver in fear.

"No, even though that sounds like a good idea, the young lord instructed me, as I recall, to dress you imbeciles and clean up the mess YOU ALL did." Sebastian answers coldly. He literally threw the demon hound and the children down and takes off his jacket off leaving his top half cover with a crisp white button down dress shirt and a, surprisingly, clean vest. He then leaves the restroom to set his articles of clothing somewhere it won't get dirty. He comes back with some items and starts to warm up a bath filled with scented bubbles and rubber duckies.

"Okay so which one of you going in first?" the butler asked. The children form a circle and discuss who goes first. "So how do we decide on who goes in? All we know Sebastian might've put something that can kill us!" Bard suggests, "we should have a dummy to go in and check it out before the rest of us goes in." He instantly glares at Finnian. They all know what the chef was hinting at. He wants Finnian, since he is young and Bard thinks Sebastian will go easy on him, to be the dummy. "I-I'm no dummy!" Finnian stuttered.

"How about we play Quartz, Parchment, Shears? (A/N: a fancy way of saying rock, paper, scissor)" Mey-Rin suggests.

"Do please hurry up" Sebastian checks his pocket watch, "I don't have all day."

"One round okay?" Mey-Rin said.

"Right!" Finnian and Bard chimes.

"Quartz, Parchment, Shears!" the children harmonize. Finnian has quarts, Mey-Rin has quarts, and poor Bard has Shears.

"Looks like YOU'RE the dummy" Finnian teases.

"BLOODY HELL!" Bard screams, "l-lets do one more round." Mey-Rin and Finnian both shake their heads.

"OH COME ON! ITS JUST ONE MORE ROUND! ALL OR NOTHING!" Bard demands. The other children gives in because they knew Bard is a sore loser. So they did it three more time and all those times Bard lost.

"C-COME ON LETS DO ONE MORE ROUND! FINNY CHEATED!" Bard lies.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sebastian patience ran out so he grab the three children and fling them in the water. They all start panicking and splashing around screaming.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING YOU GUYS! Chapter 6 will come out tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Allo again people! I'm having a little of writers block so if you have any suggestions please pm me! R&R! I start now doing new chapters every week :D yay! But since I started school I probably try to update it every Saturday. WARNING SLIGHT YAOI AHEAD

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I don't want to die like this!" Bard cried. Mey-Rin was trying to get on the chef back so she can at least extend her life for just a little while longer. While all that commotion was going on, Finny was playing with the duckies and the bubbles. "You guys, everything is fine~ its regular bubbles and toys!"

"Not quite Finny," Sebastian corrects the gardener, "this is the newest line of Funtom bath products. The young master wanted to test the product out on some bra- I mean children to see if they will enjoy it. Why go out looking for test subjects when you have three guinea pigs in present." After hearing that –somehow- relieving statement, Mey-Rin and Bard calm down and relaxes in the water. "It feels great!" Mey-Rin sings.

"Of course it does. The one you are in is call Lavender Chamomile. It relaxes a crying, or in this case, irritating children. It is recommended to use it before naps or bedtime," the butler calmly explains while scrubbing the red-head hair with tear-free shampoo, "now just relax and leave everything to me." After bathing the children, he carry them to their quarters, put some fitted clothes (that he somehow had time to make while all the chaos was going on) and tuck them in bed.

"Now all I have to do now is clean up their mess and investigate that potion" Sebastian sighs. He left the quarters to attend to all the mess. In a blink of an eye, everything was squeaky clean. He checks his pocket watch and gasp on how late it is. "Oh dear" the butler exclaim, "I haven't made the young lord anything to eat! I shall make the young master one hell of a lunch and desert. Hopefully he will forgive my tardiness." The raven-haired man scurries off to the kitchen and prepares the Young Master's meal. After finishing up, he then puts the meal on a cart and rush to the study.

"Master," the butler knocks, "excuse my intrusion, but I am coming in"

"Sebastian you're late! While I am here starving, you are downstairs playing!" Ciel yells. He then gets up from his desk and marches towards the butler fully prepare to give the tall man one of his famous pimp slaps, but the smell of the food intoxicates him to the point of stopping. Sebastian notices this and use this opportunity to introduce the food to the savage beas- young master.

"Please forgive me, Master, but today lunch includes a Steak and Kidney Pie with Salmon Sandwich with freshly squeeze lemonade." The butler lays the food on his desk. "Get out of here! And make sure desert isn't late as well" Ciel wave his dismissal hand. The butler frowns slightly and bows "Yes My Lord." He left the brat to devour his food like the little monster he is and pace to the kitchen. "Ugh, can this day get any worse?" he thought to himself. As he opens the kitchen door, he was greeted by an unwanted guest.

"Hello my darling Bassy~" the intruder sang. This person is no other than Grell Sutcliff, the friendly stalker. He was sitting on top of the kitchen counter cleaning his nails. Sebastian pitches the bridges of his eyebrows, trying to keep is almost broken composure. "Grell Sutcliff," the butler stares at the red-head, "what on earth are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in here?!"

"Oh Bassy~ I miss you of course! Can't your future babies' mama visit her darling husband?" Grell winks. The butler, already in so much stress, decides enough is enough. He needs to relieve his overloading tension and Grell pick the **WRONG** time to visit the manor. Sebastian marches up to the red-head armed with three silverwares in his right hand. "Hmmm?" Grell glance at the angry butler and giggles, "do you REALLY want to do that, my dear? Trying to kill the future mother of your children aaaaaand the_ keeper _of secrets?" Ignoring the first part but paying close attention to the last, the raven-haired man stops at his tracks. "What do you mean keeper of secrets?"

"Well I know how those servants became kids" Grell smiles.

"How do you know about this situation?"

"It does matter how I know Bassy. All you need to know is you better think_ twice_ before trying to get rid of me. As I said before, I hold many secrets." Sebastian knows that Grell is dead serious. "Do you plan on telling me or are you here to waste my time?"

"Weeeeell~ I guess I could tell you buuut~ what fun would that be if one benefits from the information and one suffer?" Grell grins. Sebastian, already knowing what the red-head is after, decides to make a deal with him. "Well that won't be much fun at all," he smirks suggestively while walking up towards Grell, "how about we compromise?"

"A compromise? Hmmm~ I do like the sound of that. What do you have to offer me? A kiss with tongue?"

"An offer you can't refuse. Something better than a kiss with tongue." Bassy smirks.

"What could be better than a kiss from a sexy demon?!"

"A naked demon," the butler winks and rub Grell's thigh causing him to blush, "for every piece of information you give me, I shall take off one article of clothing until I have heard enough. Also, if ever should I run out of clothing, then we will move on to something _more _"

"AH BASSY! You sure know how to drive a hard bargain!" Grell jump off the counter and hops on Sebastian.

"Shall we get started then?" Sebastian offers.

Thank you all for being patient with me. Sorry I just started school and being in mostly honors classes is really difficult. But I promise to deliver these chapters. Thank you all for the reviews and be safe :D


End file.
